Second chances of love
by Lichtt-Fairyy
Summary: Lucy reminds Gray of a girl he used to love, Jellal has exactly the same face of Erza's past lover, Natsu and Lisanna are old childhood friends, How will this unfold at Fairytail academy?


_**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so i will try and do my best :D**_

_**I hope you guys will like this story ^_^**_

_Summary: Lucy reminds gray of a girl he used to love  
Jellal has exactly the same face of Ezra's past lover  
Natsu and Lisanna are childhood friends_

_How will this all unfold at Fairy Tail academy?_

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

_" Miss Lucy Heartfilia, this is the 4__th__ time this week you have been sent to my office for sleeping in class"_

_I groaned and lazily looked up, I wished she would just shush for a moment; my head leaned on the front of the table. My eyelids wouldn't keep open since I've been helping Natsu all week with school work. So nice of me huh, choosing to help one of my best friends over my health. _

_" Ms Heartfilia, I believe this is starting to become a habit now " she said sternly. Her eyes glared at mine, clearly she was angry and disappointed._

_ I gulped and shot straight up in my chair, surely I would have been used to this by now by the way she looked at me had always scared me._

_She got up from her chair and started to pace around the room back and forth slowly, my eyes watched her carefully. I couldn't exactly read her body language._

_" Your grades aren't doing partially well as well also, should I call your father? "_

_I froze in my seat._

_My heart sank, my fist clenched and my blood boiled. I gritted my teeth hard, even the thought of him made me angry, I don't even know why he agreed me to attend Fairy tail Academy. I remember how he just simply nodded and signed the forms when I asked him to attend, that was 2 years ago._

_My head fell and I looked at the floor, clenching my eyes, I was scared._

_" Please… Please don't call him, I'll do anything… Just please don't " I said gently not even bothering to look at her._

_" oh anything? " she raised an eyebrow, I could feel that she was staring at me._

_" Well, if you insist… " she began._

_" Tomorrow 3 transfer students will start attending this school miss Heartfilia, they are from the renowned school blue Pegasus which as you know is our rival school " she spoke and went on_

_I titled my head in confusion, " and what does this have to do with me" I pointed at myself._

_" What does it have to do with you, you ask, well its actually quite simple miss Heartfilia, you shall escort the 3 around the school and give YOU WILL give them a good impression of our school. At the end of the day, they will make a decision whether they want to stay or leave. "_

_" For your sake Ms Heartfilia, you should hope they attend. "_

**_Normal Pov_**

_Lucy closed the principal's door and sighed loudly once she got out._

_" well you've been in there for a while, what's going on? " _

_Lucy jumped at the voice but just sighed realising who it was. She put her hands on her hips and tried to give her best daggers at Natsu who just stood casually against the wall._

_" That's none of your business buddy " she said puffing her cheeks, still giving daggers._

_Natsu was one of Lucy's best friends. They met since kindergarten when Lucy was being bullied, he was always there for her and protected her. He was childish but also had a caring side to him. Amazingly he seemed to be the only person to be able to put a smile on her face when she was sad. She practically considered him as her protective brother._

_" yes it is luce if it's my fault that this is happening " Natsu said, going up to her to ruffle her hair._

_" Hey quit doing that! " she smacked his hand away and pretended to be angry although Natsu just laughed before giving her a wide grin._

_ " you heard huh? " she chuckled lightly, Her expression softer and she smiled back lightly._

_" sure did " he said and put an arm on her shoulder and started to walk down the hall, she was used to him doing this even if people looked them weirdly, you wouldn't be wrong if you mistake them as a couple, they were extremely close, Lucy just ignored the looks people gave them most of the time._

_He stopped walking and made her face his, he placed his hands on her shoulders. _

_" But out of all seriousness, if this is because of m- " _

_" No No No.. ! " she said quickly, waving her arms quickly, her face went nervous and she took a step back._

_" Lucy, seriously.. " he came closer til there face were always touching. Lucy slightly blushed but looked away quickly_

_" Quit scaring the poor girl " Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder that picked him up and moved him out of the way"_

_" Are you okay lucy? Has Natsu been scaring you again? " the girl sent daggers to Natsu. The poor boy just stood there stunned. He quickly dropped to the floor and begged for forgiveness._

_" Im sorry Ezra! I didn't do anything, please don't kill m- "_

_" BAKA! " she shouted and smacked him on the head, leaving a mark on his head that was sure gonna be there for a while. Natsu held his head and pretend to cry. One of her swords appear in her hand and she pointed it at him._

_Lucy laughed at the two, her two very unique friends that she loved very much. _

_She smiled at Ezra widely. Ezra was Lucy's best friend, they met also during kindergarten, Lucy liked to think of her as the older and wise sister. Ezra was usually the silent type. She was amazingly strong and incredibly powerful but she also had a caring and girly side to her although many people didn't know about this. She stepped in whether her 2 best friends were in danger._

_"Guys" Lucy tried to stop Ezra," I do have something to tell you though " she said looking awkwardly at the floor._

_"Really?, let's talked at the cafeteria " Suggested dragging the past out Natsu. Lucy sighed but smiled at the 2, yep she really loved them._

_Lucy chose closest the table and the 3 sat. Ezra looked at Lucy, giving her full attention although Natsu was still passed out and just laid there unconscious. _

_Lucy began to fiddle with her fingers and began nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it wasn't a bad punishment right?_

_" Well as_ _punishment for sleeping in class 4 times in a row, ahh, I have to escort 3 new students at blue Pegasus around our school… "_

* * *

**_Kinda of boring and short right? well dont worry to much, i'll try and make everything better in the next  
read and review? :))_**

**_Licht-Fairyy_**


End file.
